


Smarter Than The Average Doctor

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Beads, Crack, Doctoratrix, Dominatrix, M/M, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a doctoratrix by night and it is always night in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smarter Than The Average Doctor

_He was more than a doctor. Any old doctor could perform medical treatment. But, how many could boast sexual treatment as well? Only one. Leonard McCoy, Doctoratrix._

 

 

 

Mr. Spock had been experiencing severe cramps in his abdomen for a few days. He had tried all of his Vulcan homemade recipes, but with no success. When he got an uncontrollable boner, he broke down and went to sick bay.

 

“Doctor, I am in need of your...services.”

 

McCoy's eyes lit up.

 

“Oh really?”

 

“I need your professional medical assessment of my current condition.”

 

McCoy stood up and took his little spinny thingie and started waving it around Spock. He held it over Spock's boner for a solid minute before bringing up to eye level. He looked at it and shook his head.

 

“It looks like you need my services, Spock.”

 

“How bad is it?”

 

“Vulcan squigoodily whippidy doo dah rah rah sexual aggression.”

 

Spock lost all of the color from his face.

 

“Doctor...I...is there a cure?”

 

“Only one, Spock. Like I said, you need my services.”

 

“You won't need your beads and rattles will you?”

 

“Many beads and many rattles, Spock. Now, take off your clothes and get on the bed.”

 

There was a red heart-shaped bed at the rear of the room. Spock stripped down to his Vulcan undies and sat on the edge. McCoy came around the corner in a suit of leather with many harnesses and whips. Spock raised TWO eyebrows, the highest amount of surprise a Vulcan can offer.

 

“My services, Spock.”

 

“Services?”

 

“I was hoping you would ask. I am a doctoratrix by night and it is always night in space.”

 

He gave a wink at Spock and Spock's heart fluttered. The screen above the bed showed the extra heart activity.

 

“Well, Spock, I won't do this unless you want me to.”

 

“I...is this confidential?”

 

“Completely. Nobody will ever hear a peep about this.”

 

“I would love to do this, doctor.”

 

“Let's see if we can get these cramps and erection to behave themselves.”

 

McCoy walked over and flipped Spock over. He then dragged the Vulcan over his knee and began to spank him.

 

“You've been a naughty boy, Spock! Bad!”

 

He slapped harder and harder. Spock groaned louder with each slap. McCoy then let Spock stand up. He saw that he had precummed on his good doctoratrix pants. McCoy took the tiny whip and cocked his arm back. He then brought it forward and the tip smacked Spock's left buttcheek with a deafening CRACK!

 

“You came on my good doctoratrix pants, you hobgoblin!”

 

Spock's cock twitched and it grew an extra inch at the comment. He was in sub heaven.

 

“Take off the boxers!”

 

Spock did as he said. McCoy then threw him on the bed and whipped his ass a few more times.

 

“Are you ready for the choo choo express, hobgoblin?”

 

“The what?”

 

McCoy dragged out a link of twenty Civil War era cannon balls linked together.

 

“I told ya there would be beads. Anal beads!”

 

He heaved them onto the bed and rolled the first one next to Spock's ass.

 

“Ready for them?”

 

“Plunge them, doctor!”

 

McCoy squirted a bottle of lube onto each cannonball and put the first one in. It plopped in with ease. He continued with the rest until there was just one hanging out.

 

“Twenty will kill ya, hobgoblin, and I don't aim to do that.”

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGHGHGHGGGGGGHGHGHGHHH!”

 

A stream of semen flew out of the Vulcan's penis and McCoy started to pull the balls out. Spock lay limp for a few hours. McCoy cleaned up the mess they made and got back into his normal doctor gear before Spock woke up.

 

When he became conscious again, he was fully clothed and on an examination table. He looked at McCoy and smiled.

 

“Thank you, doctor.”

 

“My pleasure, Spock.”

 

Spock stood up and walked out of the office. His legs felt like Romulan jelly, but he had never felt better. No cramps, no erection, no problem.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya miss me?


End file.
